She's So kawaii
by popika5554
Summary: Reader it was all supposed to be so simple. Go to game stop and buy a game, not get roped into meeting some guy by your best friends Al and Arthur! What will happen to you dear reader? Find out
1. Chapter 1

You were at Game Stop buying the latest 'Bleach' game for your PS3. The newest one was called 'Soul Resurrection'. You went to the game rack and saw the last copy of the game. "Yes!" you said to yourself.

"The last copy is mine!" You grabbed it up and went to pay for it, seeing your best friend Alfred was working as the register today, you immediately went up to him.

"Sup dudette!" the loud American said beaming down at you.

"Hey Alfie~" you said with a smile.

"Dude really?" he said examining the game you were about to buy. "I swear every Saturday you're in here just to buy the latest version of what ever new anime game they have out!"

"So? I like them. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, but I was thinking that maybe I should set you up with a friend of mine! He's into all of that anime stuff too!"

"Alfred you know that I don't like blind dates! Remember what happened when you tried to set me up with your friend Gilbert?"

"Well how was I supposed to know he would show up 2 hours late for your date?" he asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Not only did he show up 2 hours late." you glared at Alfred. "But he was drunk, and kept trying to grab my chest!" Al put his hands up protectively in front of him.

"Whoa dudette chill! It was an honest mistake! But I promise this guy is soooo much better for you then that Gil was! He is sorta quiet, and he's into all that sensing the mood crap, and he likes anime, and mango, and-"

"Manga!" you corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever, anyway, he usually comes in here every Sunday around noon, so you gotta come and meet him!"

"I don't know…." You said.

"Pleeeeeaaase?" Alfred begged, giving you his best puppy dog eyes. You sighed.

"Fine! But if this goes bad, I'm blaming you!"

"Yes!" Alfred cheered in triumph. "I promise you won't regret it!"

"I'm starting to regret it already," you sighed again. "What's this guys name anyway?"

"His name is Kiku, and he's a buddy of mine from Japan."

"I see, and why are you so eager to set me up with someone?"

Al averted his gaze from you. "Well, I just don't wanna see my best friend die old and alone," he said as he scratched the back of his head.

You punched him hard in the arm. "Just because I'm not in a happy relationship like you and Arthur, doesn't mean I need someone." In the middle of your sentence, the bell chimed and Arthur walked through the door.

"Did I just hear my name?" Arthur asked as he walked over to you and Alfred. Alfred came from behind the counter and slung his arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"Yeah." you said. "I was just telling Alfred that just because I'm not in a happy relationship like you and him are, doesn't mean I need him to set me up."

Arthur sighed and turned his head to face Al. "Are you really trying to set her up again? You do remember what happened with Gilbert right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. But I don't want her to die old and alone with 100 cats!"

You hit him again, but harder this time. He rubbed his shoulder. "Ow! You're mean."

"If you quit with the comments like that, I wouldn't have to be mean." You said with aggravation clear in your voice.

"Alfred love, which of our friends are you trying to set her up with now?" Arthur asked.

"Kiku! They both like anime, and mango, so-"

"MANGA!" You shouted again at Alfred.

"Whatever! Anyway, I thought they would be a good match!"

Arthur seemed to agree with Alfred's words. "Yes I do believe Kiku would be a much better match for her than that awful Gilbert was."

You stomped your foot like an impatient child. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here," you sad irritated.

Arthur turned to face you again. "Sorry about that _, anyway, I do believe you will get along with Kiku and come to like him. A bit of a warning though, he likes his personal space, and can be rather shy around new people so go easy on him."

"What do you mean by that?" you asked.

"Well, its just…..your personality can be a bit…oh what's the word I'm looking for…..overbearing." Arthur averted your gaze nervously.

You put your hands on your hips and glared hard at the Brit.

"Overbearing?" you scoffed. "I am far from overbearing!"

"Even so, I think it best if you tone down the attitude. You don't wanna scare him away." Al said and laughed. You gave the loud American one last punch before you turned and walked out the door, with the game in your hand. You would prove them wrong! You could be nice! You could get a guy to like you! You would come tomorrow and make both Alfred and Arthur look like morons!

-Alfred and Arthur's point of view-

After you were out the door Alfred began to giggle like a school girl. "She fell for it! My plan worked!" he cheered.

"Your plan?" Arthur asked. "It was my idea to set her up with Kiku in the first place."

"Yeah, but it was my idea to ambush her with the idea today when she came in!"

Arthur shook his head at his idiotic boyfriend's tactics. Why he had decided to date this moron he had no idea.

Alfred looked down at Arthur and gave him his big idiotic grin.

"Hey Artie, do you think we should call Kiku and warn him that we have a pretty girl for him to meet so he doesn't flip out when he gets here?" Arthur nodded.

"Yes we should. Kiku would be displeased if we didn't give him at least a little warning."

"Yeah, your right, I'll call him up now!"

-Back to your POV-

After you got home you began searching your closet for something to wear for tomorrow. What had you gotten yourself into? How did Al and Arthur manage to convince you to meet some strange guy?

You sighed and hung up everything you had pulled out. It didn't matter what this guy thought of you. Why were you so eager to please him?

Oh that right… you had to prove those two 'friends' of yours that they wrong! You could do this! Now, back to finding an outfit!

-Kiku's POV-

Kiku was under his comfortable kotatsu table enjoying a cup of tea, when his phone rang. He sighed and got up to go fetch it.

"Herro?" He said into the receiver.

"Kiku! What's up dude?!"

"Oh, hero Alfred-san. How may I herp you?"

"Dude you're still coming to the store tomorrow right?"

"Werl, I was planning to, yes."

"Awesome! I have a surprise for you when you get here!"

"A surprise?" Kiku asked uneasy. "What kind of surprise?"

"A girl!" Alfred shouted so loud Kiku almost dropped the phone.

"A-Are you serious?!" Kiku gasped when he managed to put the receiver back to his ear.

"For real dude, I'm totally setting you up! Make sure you come! I don't want her to be disappointed if you don't show!" That was the last thing he said before he hung up. He didn't want Kiku to have time to refuse.

Kiku hung up the phone and stood there in utter shock. Alfred had set him up without his permission?! Why would he do that! Alfred knew he couldn't stand being touched, and he needed his space.

How could any girl want to date him? Girls liked to be touched, and held. Kiku couldn't do that! He had a lot of thinking to do before tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

-Your POV-

You had finally decided on an outfit, a simple pair of jeans and a (f/c) shirt. It was only a trip to the game store, you didn't need to dress too good, plus you didn't want to look like you were trying to hard.

You set your clothes on your dresser for tomorrow and decided to go for a walk in the park. Seeing as how it was spring, you couldn't help but want to see all the beautiful flowers.

You picked up your keys and headed for the door, making sure to lock it as you left.

You hopped down the steps and briskly walked on your way, as a light breeze flowed through your hair.

You quickly arrived at the park and sat on a near by bench. You sighed and leaned your head back, letting yourself slip into a nice daydream. The smell of tulips filled your nose, and you smiled lightly. The park truly was a magical place, you always felt more relaxed here than anywhere else.

After rolling your head around o get all the cricks out of it, you stood up and were about to walk around, when you heard a bark at your feet. You looked down and saw a small white dog. "Aww, hi little guy," you said, as you reached down to pet the dog.

You smiled and picked him up. "Where's your owner fella?" You scratched the dog behind his left ear and held him close. "You're so cute! I wonder who would let you out of their sight."

The dog was wearing a collar, but the only thing it said was Pochi, so unless someone came up to you and told you the dog was theirs, you couldn't return him.

After waiting in the same spot with the dog for 15 minutes or so, waiting for someone to claim the dog, you decided to take the dog home with you and try to find the dog's owner later.

You returned home, and put a bowl of water out for the dog. The collar said Pochi, however you had no idea if that was the dog's name, or the owner's. You decided to call the name and see if the dog responded. "Pochi!" you called. The dog looked up and barked. "I guess that's your name then," you smiled and pat his head. "Good boy, now are you hungry?" Pochi barked again, and you laughed. "Alright little guy, you're lucky I have some dog food."

You went into the kitchen and opened the pantry in search of the dog food. You yourself didn't own a dog however you would sometimes dog sit for your parents while they were out of town.

After filling up a bowl and setting it down for Pochi, you sat on your couch and started watching TV.

-Kiku's POV-

Kiku was running frantically around the park. "Pochi! Pochi!" he called. Kiku was angry with himself for letting Pochi's leash break. The only thing he didn't understand was that Pochi was always so well behaved, and he's never run off in the past. So why now? Did he see something he liked? If so, what was it?

It was sunset, and Kiku didn't know what to do, what if Pochi had been puppy napped?! 'Oh no, oh no,' Kiku thought. His heart started to beat faster due to his worry.

Kiku decided to sit on a nearby bench to catch is breath and attempt to calm down.

After he had taken a few deep breathes his cell began to ring. Kiku picked up his phone and saw it was Alfred calling.

"Herro?" he said into the receiver

"Hey dude!" Al said enthusiastically. "I was just making sure you hadn't changed your mind about coming to the store, cause if you don't show, there's gonna be one disappointed girl here," Al remarked laughing.

Kiku sighed and rubbed his head. "Alfred-san, I don't think I'll be able to come to the store tomorrow."

"What! Why not?!"

"My dog, Pochi is missing, and I wouldn't feel right about meeting some girl with him unfound."

"Aw dude that sucks, but don't worry. I'll call _ and tell her you'll have to reschedule until your little friend is found."

"Thanks Alfred-san"

"No problem dude."

Kiku put his phone away and leaned back on the bench.

Man, he hoped Pochi was okay.

-Your POV-

You jolted awake to the sound of your phone ringing, not even realizing you had been sleeping.

"H-hello?" you said sleepily.

"Sup _, what's wrong? You sound tired," said Al from the other end of the line.

"I fell asleep," you said rubbing your eye.

"Okay, well any way, my buddy Kiku can't make it tomorrow. His dog Pockie, poochie, or whatever is missing."

Your eyes widened. "Pochi?" you asked

"Yeah! That's its name. Wait, how did you know that?"

"I found a dog named Pochi on my walk through the park earlier, I waited for someone to claim him, but they never did. I was gonna go back early tomorrow morning and see if his owner was around."

"Well damn, that's some luck you found him, Kiku is gonna be really happy."

"Is he still at the park?"

"As far as I know."

"Do me a favor and call him. Tell him I'll rush back right away to bring Pochi back to him."

"Sure thing dudette!"

"Thanks Alfie~!"

You hung up the phone and picked up Pochi. "Well little guy," you said. "Looks like you're gonna see your owner real soon!"

Pochi let out a little yip and you smiled. "Awwww! You're too cute!" You walked to the cabinet and pulled out a spare leash and attached it to Pochi's collar.

On your way to the park you got a call back from Al saying that Kiku would be waiting for you under the large tree in the center of the park. You thanked Al and picked up the pace, you wanted to get there before the park closed for the night.


End file.
